


Foam Kiss

by neohyuckelle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neohyuckelle/pseuds/neohyuckelle
Summary: In which Mark and Donghyuck went on a date at a coffee shop.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 20





	Foam Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Markhyuck AU I've posted in Twitter before, and I just thought I'd share it here.
> 
> It's reallyyy a short and straightforward story so feel free to read it. Happy reading!

Donghyuck could not take his eyes off Mark as the pretty blonde boy read his favorite book while sipping his latte, and the foam that appeared on his cherry thin lips just makes it harder for Donghyuck to look away.

Donghyuck took the opportunity to watch the elder, because watching Mark has been his favorite pastime since the first time he laid his eyes on Mark.

It wasn't long before Mark looked up at him as he flipped the next page of his book. Realizing that Donghyuck has been watching him the whole time, a blush crept up Mark's cheeks and his insides were twisted into tight little knots at the thought of how lucky he is to have Lee Donghyuck in his life who is now looking at him so endearingly.

It has been 3 years since they started dating and every moment spent with Donghyuck still feels like the first time they confessed their feelings to each other and had their first kiss under the street lamp post on a sweet fall night. 

"Am I really that attractive to you?" Mark grinned, his head cocked to the side, and Donghyuck's heart skipped a beat at the sight of this beautiful creature named Mark Lee giving the most beautiful smile that shot directly through his heart.

The foam on Mark's lip was slowly disappearing, and Donghyuck thought that he wouldn't want to let it go to waste. Donghyuck beamed.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of watching you." Donghyuck leaned across the table to give Mark's latte-flavoured lips yet another heart-fluttering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet fluff markhyuck au by yours truly. I hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are appreciated, thanks :)


End file.
